


The Snake Charmer

by ChaoticTiredFox



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit doesn’t lie excessively in this because it’s hard to read, Established friendships, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Morally Neutral Remy Sanders, Pet Names, Remus being Remus, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Roman, The Imagination, can be seen as romantic or platonic ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticTiredFox/pseuds/ChaoticTiredFox
Summary: Deceit’s snake Epsilon has escaped and he implores the help of Remy and Remus to help find her.





	The Snake Charmer

“REMY!!”

“Woah, woah slow down there King Cobra. What’s wrong?”

Deceit takes a sharp breath, “I can’t find Epsilon, I think she got out again.”

Remy rubbed his eyes under his glasses “Alright where have you been looking? She’s probably just taken herself for another wander.”

“My room, The hall and Remus’ room in case she went to hang out with him again but he said he hasn’t seen her.”

“Right, calm down, I’ll help you look for her.”

Deceit sighs in relief “Thanks, Remy”

Remy winks, settling his glasses upon his head so he could see better. Deceit wonders why he insists on wearing them indoors anyways.

“She’s not in the bathroom!” Remus shouts, jogging down the hall to catch up with them. 

“Yes Remus, Thank you.”

He beams at the acknowledgment. “Do you think she went...down there?” He asked softly.

Deceit paused, thinking. “Possibly...that couldn’t be good though, you know how she is around strangers..”

Remy hummed in agreement, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets as they walked. “We better find her fast then, I don’t think they would be too happy that there’s a snake loose, hon.”

Deceit nodded and they swiftly headed downstairs.

——————————————————

“What are you doing?” Logan inquired, folding his arms as he observed the scene in front of him.

“Shouldn’t you already know since you’re so deductive, Sherlock?” Remy shot back, looking under the couch.

“You’re looking for something? What could you have possibly lost? Another Starbucks gift card?”

“Can’t tell you 20 Q, Top secret.”

“We’re hunting for a snake!” Remus announced, skipping in from the kitchen.

Remy smacked his head against the floor in annoyance before standing up. “Yeah and we were supposed to keep that to /Ourselves/.” He growls, glaring at Remus who shrugged innocently.

“A snake? Why would there be one loose up here? Remus, what did you do?” Logan glanced at him like a stern parent.

“Nothing! It wasn’t my fault this time! She just got out!” Remus defended.

“She?”

“Yes she.” Remy crossed his arms. “Dee’s snake got out and we can’t find her. If you see her about don’t try and pick her up, she doesn’t like strangers.”

Logan nodded slowly. “Right...I’ll keep an eye out but I suggest you find her fast, there’s only so much I can do to keep Patton entertained.”

“That would be appreciated, that chaste child would definitely try and befriend her regardless of what we say.” Remy agreed.

——————————————————

Meanwhile, Deceit’s search took him to parts of the Mindscape he’d never thought he’d visit again. He had a hunch on where Epsilon could have gone and he was out of options.

He knew it was dangerous to enter such an area without permission or guidance from its keeper but he had no choice.

Almost 5 minutes into his entry to the Imagination, he heard a voice sing out from behind him.

“Ah I spot a snake in my garden~”

Deceit turned around, looking a tad defeated whilst he observed the sight of The Prince.  
“Prince Roman. I figured it wouldn't take you long to find me here.”

Roman chuckled. “Well this is my domain. What is it that I can help you with, Slickersnake?” He questioned.

“Speaking of snakes, it appears that I have lost one. You haven’t perhaps seen her?”

Roman contemplated his words. “I may have. Sometimes I summon stuff accidentally if I’m distracted so I didn’t find it odd that there was a snake in my room. She’s still there, I can take you to her.”

Deceit nodded briskly and followed him, sinking out of the Imagination and into Roman’s room.

The room itself was as grand as Deceit had expected it to be, a direct duplicate of its residents likeness. He observed as Roman stepped over stacks of scripts and paper and made his way over to his desk where sure enough Epsilon was sitting curled up on his chair.

Deceit smiled a little, his hunch was correct. He watched in amusement as Roman picked up the docile snake in his arms and she happily slid across his shoulders.

The Prince crossed the room, smiling. “Does this beauty belong to you then?”

Deceit nodded “Her name is Epsilon.”

“Ah, a Greek name! Good choice~”

“I thought so too..” Deceit responded faintly, a fond smile playing on his lips.

There was a sharp knock at the door and Roman waves his hand, opening it to reveal a defeated looking Remy.

“Roman have you seen a-“ he cut himself off, smirking a bit as he caught sight of Deceit. “So you found her then?”

“She went to visit Roman.” He glanced back towards them, The Prince in question was petting the snake gently.

Remy walked over to them. “That’s unusual, she usually doesn’t like strangers…”

Deceit couldn’t suppress the smile on his lips, a wave of nostalgia flooding over him. He was snapped out of his daze when Roman placed the snake carefully around his neck. 

“I suppose you’ll want to be taking this lovely lady back home before she gets too cold.” He smiled.

Deceit nodded. “Yes, thank you for looking after her Roman. She appears to like you.”

“Which is rare, babe. She didn’t like me at all when we first met.” Remy chuckled.

“Well I’m honoured!” Roman bows his head a bit, “I like you too Epsilon!” He grinned.

The two turned to leave, once lost snake in tow. Deceit called over his shoulder. “You can come visit her anytime, you have my permission.”

Roman beamed and nodded eagerly as they left.

——————————————————

Deceit lay back against his bed, petting his dear snake as she slid her way through the blankets. He didn’t find it strange that Epsilon was drawn to Roman, similar to how she was to Remus. 

The feeling of nostalgia returned and he found himself chuckling fondly at the memory.

——————————————————

“She’s your pet now, what are you going to call her?”

“I don’t know...snakey? H-Hey don’t laugh! You’re the creative one, why don’t you name her?”

“Well since I chose your name based off the Greek language, why don’t we do the same for her?”

“See that’s already an awesome idea! Something that begins with E so it matches mine.”

“E huh? How about the letter E? Epsilon.”

“Epsilon...I think she likes it! Nice to meet you..Epsilon.”


End file.
